That was all it took
by Winnie Bear aka hlim
Summary: Nope... I don't want to spoil the story :)


Title: That was all it took

Author: Winnie Bear a.k.a Hlim

Rating: G

Classification: Romance/Drama (Tony/Michelle)

Spoiler(s): Anything up to S3 is fair game. Honestly. It really wasn't much BUT Michelle never got kidnapped and Tony is still the CTU Director.

Disclaimers: I don't own '24' or any of the characters so, no copyright infringement intended.

-

The Almeida Residence

Van Nuys, CA

"Honey, I'm home!" Tony yelled as he closed the front door behind him. 'Never thought I would be able to say that' he mused.

"Honey?" Tony walked past the living room. Her car is in the garage, so she should be home. He passed the kitchen. 'Definitely not here' he chuckled to himself at his wife's lack of culinary skills. She tried but… let's just say that they ended up calling for a pizza delivery. Although Tony loved to tease her, he was more than happy to pamper his beloved wife with his culinary skills.

"Michelle." When he could not find her in their bedroom either, he became alarmed.

"Michelle, where are y…" Tony stopped his tracks as he reached the den, slightly hidden on the other side of house. He let go the breath that he wasn't aware of holding.

She is laying on her side on the couch, asleep. Tony could tell that she hadn't changed from work. She had left two hours earlier, saying that she had some errand to run. He doesn't know how long she has been laying there but she looks so peaceful and beautiful that he doesn't have the heart to wake her up. Tony went back to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket. He gently covered her with it and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'She must be very tired if she fell asleep over here.' Tony told himself and went on to take a shower and then start on dinner.

Michelle was awakened from her nap by the smell of chicken noodle soup, her favorite. She saw the blanket and a smile crept onto her face. She tip-toed to the kitchen and saw Tony with his back turned. She walked straight to him, put her arm around his waist and her head on his back. Tony tensed for a second but relaxed immediately and put his hand on the top of hers on his stomach.

"Hey, sleepyhead", Tony chuckled and turned himself to face Michelle without loosening his hold on her. "Hey" Michelle said softly, not lifting her head off Tony's chest.

"Hey, you ok? Not that I am complaining, but you're not usually a clinging person". It brought a smile to Michelle's face and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, sweetheart. Why don't I go take a shower so we can have dinner and then I'll tell you about my errand trip." "Yeah, you do that!" Another kiss shared and Tony watched his wife walk toward the bedroom. He chuckled to himself. His wife is always so full of surprises.

Two hours later, after the dinner, with much compliment to the chef, and cleaning up, the couple was cuddling in front of the fireplace, nursing cups of coffee.

"So, you ready to tell me now?" Tony asked while stroking his wife's arm.

"Tony, you remember our conversation about 3 months ago, after the Cordilla virus?" Tony shivered for a second. The fact that he was that close of losing her still sent shivers down his spine, even after a while.

"About buying a new house?"

"Yeah…"

"I think we should do it now?"

"But why, I thought…" Tony looked slightly confused. It was Michelle who wanted to put that plan on hold.

"Tony, sweetheart, I am late." She said with slight smile and Tony replied in typical male manner.

"You are late for what, honey?" He said while checking on his watch, wondering if they had a plan for tonight.

Michelle was amused. 'Typical' She held his hand in hers and said it again. "Honey, I am late" She emphasized.

Tony sat there for a moment before it finally dawned on him. "Ah…late for…" The words sunk further. Tony's face was priceless.

"Is that…Are you…Are we…" he desperately tried to get the word out but instead he sighed and looked at Michelle for help.

Michelle could not help but let out a giggle. "CTU Director Tony Almeida is speechless. I need to write that down!"

"Michelle!" Tony exclaimed desperately.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'pregnant'" She smiled.

Tony was stunned and his silence made Michelle slightly nervous.

"Tony? Honey, say something, are you ok with this?" Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. His face broke into a big smile.

Suddenly he stood up, dragged Michelle with him and spun her around. "Am I ok! Of course, I am ok. I'm thrilled. I'm happy. I'm going to be a father!" He yelled and Michelle giggled at his antics.

"Tony, you might want to put me down. You really don't want me to show what morning sickness is like." Tony stopped and put her down immediately.

"You ok, sweetheart?" She cupped his face and smiled.

"I'm just fine. Congratulations, Daddy."

"Oh,wow! Daddy. I never thought I would hear that so soon. Michelle…" Tony was overwhelmed by emotion.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you. Thank you for making me the happiest and luckiest man on earth."

"Honey, you make me the happiest woman. What did I do to ever deserve you?"

Tony just smiled. "You stuck your hand and said hello on the first day at CTU. That was all it took."

…

That's it, folks! Or Should I continue it with an epilogue?


End file.
